User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/YOU GUYS ASKING WHY BATTLE HATES IT???
I BET YOU ARE! Some of them though. *Thirteen **Three scaring Ten. **"The fastest water draining i've ever seen" **It takes Thirteen the ENTIRE SONG to realize that he won't split up when saying thirteen. **Thirteen thinks he's unlucky. He is just saying his name a bunch of times and splitting up. **Ten and Three don't die when being crushed by the impact of a COLOSSAL piano. **In 4:22 a bunch of Thirteens said nothing happens. *Fourteen **Four's on square wheels. And it's somehow moving. He hates round things. **Not sure if this reason was missed but Four gets launched off the skateboard. **Fourteen breaks the camera. **Fourteen makes a cute-looking face. **Multiple times when dividing by two Numberblocks they get skateboards. ***A little detail missed... **RAINBOW BATTERIES RETURN *Fifteen: This one has multiple dumb moments so we'll split it up. **The Start ***"A talent you won't believe" - "oh i will" ***"Despite my size, I'm a master of disguise" - "you're not, Wario is" ****Yes, apparantly Fifteen can't disguise as a dragon or a devil. ***"And I've got a little trick up my sleeve" - "but you have none" **STEP SQUAD PART 1! ***Nine somehow drops his biscuit and he's NOT going to get it out of his milk. ****But it may be a gross to stick your hand into the milk. Maybe that's why he calls Step Squad. ***Step Squad is not made out of 6 and 10 and includes 1. ****To be honest, though, I think he kinda forgot 1 was a triangle shape. ***The Super Special Secret Step Squad is not really secret. You can see them. ***Fifteen says you'd never know she was here. However, she is visible. ***Step 1-2: Dumb jerk moves. ***There's no mention of the straw being WAY too long. **STEP SQUAD PART 2! ***Eight stubs his toe, and he says ouch. HEROES ARE SUPPOSED TO FEEL PAIN, Y'KNOW? ****Just like X being too wimpy to get a box monster away. COME ON! ***Step 1: Battle somehow knows that it's an INJURY. ****"and why check it?" ***Step 2: Making ambulance noises won't help someone. ***Step 3: Should've been the first step though... but that's fine... ***Step 4: ...BUT ONLY IF FOUR DIDN'T CALL THE BOOBOO A WHOLE BODY INJURY! ***Step 5: "overreacting jerk squad, stop." ***Numberblocks don't care if this is dumb or not. **STEP SQUAD PART 3! ***Just like O being understood, Numberblocks can understand cat language. ***Step 1: One walks away "like a jerk". ****Yes, this could've beem done in ONE STEP, get the cat and get it down. ***Step 2: "a board doesn't do anything?" ***Step 3: Cats somehow understanding Numberblocks even when not tamed. ***Step 3-5: Also, an alien. That's not realistic. **Ending ***Due to Part 1-3 he said that they make it worser INSTEAD. ***8:30-8:34: Refer to "the Start". *Step Squads: This is the main reason why Fifteen is loathed. Block Star List everything dumb we got. #I don't remember Death Star having planet physics outside. Do you? #No insides. #Death Star fires a lazer to destroy a planet. Somehow Death Star crashes like a meteor. #Bad traps. ##The force field looks more like lazers which don't do any harm to you. ##Two walls which COULD'VE been flown over. ##What do those red lazers do? They don't kill the ones. ##Block Ships with a bad AI. Instead of trying to destroy 12, they only try to stall her. ##Block Ships also only home for ONE Numberblock... #WILHEIM SCREAM? #Block Star's turned into the Disco Cube, thus making opportunities to attack again. #There could've been Darth Octonaughty... right? #No reference to Death Star whatsoever, except the whole Block Star. #Do CBeebies have the Star Wars license??? Category:Blog posts